


Not Cool

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotdogshipping, Humor, M/M, Shosaku, Slice of Life, a silly relaxing read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Yusaku received a terrifying alarm and immediatelly ran to Kusanagi-san's rescue, but..?!





	Not Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying myself at writing something other than angst and tragedy. Besides, occasional relaxation and laugh are very important lol

Another day at Den City's high school was going smoothly and without casualties. Lunch time was no different than any other from any previous days as Yusaku went on the rooftop to breath some fresh air and have some peace and quiet. There was honestly nothing that could go astray from this mundane scenario, but then...

"Yusaku-chaaaaan!!"

Something was heading right in the boy's direction, frantically waving its tiny arms. It was promptly recognized by Yusaku as Ai flying via elaborate construction of Duel Disc upgraded to a real drone. But before the boy's brain could properly register the thought of _what the hell_ , the Ignis abruptly braked in front of his very face.

"Yusaku-cha..!" but before Ai could cause any more noise he was harshly shushed by a palm pressed onto his "mouth".

"You!" Yusaku looked around, but, luckily, there was no one else in the nearest vicinity, so he frowned back at the Ignis. "What are you doing here? Where are you supposed to be now?"

"At home!" Ai was trying to catch his breath. "But..! But as soon as I saw _that_... Oooh, I was flying sooo hard! I almost ran over a couple of birds and now I can hardly breathe... Humans do have shortage of breath in situations like this, no?"

"Hold it!" Yusaku shook his head violently. "What in the world are you talking about? What did you mean by " _that_ "?"

"W-well," visibly uneasy, the AI cupped his hands together. "It's about Kusanagi-chan. He... He..."

"What..?" a sudden knot clutched within Yusaku's stomach as Ai began nervously shaking and then burst into "tears".

"Something baaaaad happened to Kusanagi-chan!!"

"Shush!" the boy shouted at him and shook the Duel Disc to pull the Ignis together. "What?! What happened to Kusanagi-san?!"

"I-It's..." Ai sobbed and blew his "nose". "I-It was hella boring at home with that idiot robot and I decided to run away and hang out with Kusanagi-chan for a bit. But when I arrived at Cafe Nagi... Kusanagi-chan wasn't there, there was some guy impersonating him instead."

"Impersonating..?" Yusaku immediatelly had an alarm ring inside his head. "What are you saying?"

"I told you I don't knoooooow!!" Ai wailed. "Just something baaaaad happened to our Kusanagi-chaaan!!"

That was enough.

Not waiting another second and cursing himself for those wasted already, Yusaku grabbed his bag and Ai and darted downstairs and out of the school.

He was running so fast that his surroundings turned into nothing but blurry colors, his head was blank and his heart rhythms were clearly competing with his pace. His chest, his lungs were about to rip apart as he could scarcely breathe or, rather, not breathe at all. He ignored completely the red light as he was crossing the road and almost got hit by a truck, but even that didn't stop him and only accelarated his haste as fear kept hysterically thrashing, beating inside his head.

" _Shit!! Kusanagi-san! Kusanagi-san..!_ "

Knowing how risky and shitty their life was the possibility of a surprise attack didn't seem too far off.

"Kusanagi-san!!" as soon as he stepped into the public viewing plaza Yusaku was unable to hold back his scream, inevitably catching attention of bystanders.

It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Only Kusanagi-san's safety, only his very li...

"Oh? Hey, Yusaku! You're early today!"

Yusaku braked in front the food truck. Dumbstruck, softly speaking.

"Ku-Kusanagi-san?" the boy blinked several times, but there was no mistake that the person radiantly smiling and waving at him was definitely Kusanagi Shoichi.

"Hm? What happened? Why are you so pale?" the man asked worringly.

Yusaku shuddered and rubbed his eyes, desperately blinking, and then frowned down at Ai.

"What?" the Ignis shrugged. "Who's this guy?"

"That's," annoyed, Yusaku sighed and looked back at the hot dog vendor, "Kusanagi-san... only without his beard for some reason."

"Cool, huh?" Shoichi laughed, rubbing his perfectly smooth chin. "It's been a long time since I felt so _fresh_ in my life! But Yusaku? Really, what happened? I thought you would come only after four?"

"This," the boy replied sceptically as held up his Duel Disc with Ai.

"Ooh," the man gave him a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head. "I wonder what was that all about? Ai appeared, making me think we would hang out as usual, but as I was about to say hello, he suddenly screeched "Stranger-Danger!" and flew away so quickly I couldn't even blink!"

"He just has little to no idea about what facial hair is," Yusaku scratched his head too, "and its possible effect on a human's looks."

"Well, excuse me!" Ai complained and crossed his arms. "I haven't got that much experience about any hair in general!"

"Haha! It's not your fault!" Shoichi winked at him reassuringly. "You simply didn't recognize me anyway."

"I didn't," the Ignis huffed. "And that's not my fault indeed."

"Nevermind. I just wanna say you one thing."

"Wha thing?"

"Well, hello?"

Cognitive dissonance lasted only a second and then the two "purple" individuals infected each other with thunderous laughter, and only Yusaku was immune enough to not let himself curve his lips even briefly.

"Hey-hey, Yusaku!" Shoichi was beaming with excitment. "But what do you think?! My new image, do I look cool?!"

No response.

"Yusaku?" the man felt uneasy at the sight of the gloomy boy and blatantly confused as he walked into the truck and non-chalantly closed the shop. "H-hey! What are you..."

His face was roughly caught between assertive palms, his lips were firmly pressed against those others, those unforgiving and pushy as the passionate kiss almost seemed as an ultimate test of a newly discovered flavor by an experienced gourmet.

"Not cool," Yusaku gave his stern verdict as he pulled away from beetroot-red, kiss-drunken man.

"W-why?" Shoichi couldn't manage more than a quiet mewl.

"How should I put it?" the boy teasingly rubbed his beloved's chin. "This smoothness is not to my taste. I miss that piquant sensation, that scratchy beard of yours rubbing against my skin."

"You're..." Shoichi took a deep breath and looked to the side shyly. "I have no words."

"Why did you decide to shave it off anyway?"

"W-well," the man was now completely flustered. "I really thought I needed to refresh my image a little... and I reckoned you would have liked this me better than that misleadingly "old" man."

"Misleadingly "old"..?" Yusaku blinked and then couldn't hold back a chuckle as he rubbed his boyfriend's cheek. "So _this_ is what it is all about?"

Shoichi blushed even worse than previously, but the boy made their eyes meet again as he lovingly caressed his cheek.

"It was probably my mistake to not tell you how cool you have always been. I'm sorry."

"Yusaku..."

"You're cool, Sho-chan," he gave him a light peck, teasing. "And I love you."

This touched the most sensitive strings of "Sho-chan"s heart, soothed the inner demons that had been in unrest for quite some time recently. 

"Silly," he grumbled but never let his lover out of his embrace.

And only Ai kept ogling at the picture, the two lovebirds cuddling, for a minute or so and then tilted his head.

"So what's the deal with this "facial hair" anyway?"


End file.
